Let Me Please You, My Master!
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: A bemused Len walks in on Kaito playing a rather 'interesting' visual novel. :Len/Kaito:


**Let Me Please You, My Master!**

* * *

"Huh…? Do… Do _that _with you…? B-but, I've only just met you…! H-how could I… Au, au… W-what should I do, what should I do…? W-well, maybe… I-If I go along with it, then… T-then… I-it might be o- waah…!"

Kaito's face turned bright red as he clicked his mouse. On the screen of his computer, the cute girl in the visual novel Rin had leant him (more like, forced onto him, violently, with a cry of, 'Ohmygod it's so cute I nearly died! You **have **to play it or I'll never talk to you again, Bakaito!') was slowly beginning to take off her clothes…

W-what… W-what was this…?! Wasn't this moving just a little bit too fast…?

Eyes wide as saucers, whole body trembling, Kaito clicked the second choice that appeared on the screen: **Isn't this too much…?**

Instantly, Iku-chan's adorable face scrumpled up into a pout.

_**What? You don't like me? Am I not good enough for you? **_inquired the pixellated maidloid, tears forming in her eyes. _**I guess I'm not… cute enough… after all… W-waaaaah…!**_

"No, no!" Quite forgetting he was only playing a game, Kaito began to shake his head, waving his hands emphatically at the screen. "A-ah, um… I-it's not that I don't like you, of course I do…! I think you're very cute, and I would never dream of hurting a girls' feelings so callously…! I-I… I-I don't want to make anybody cry! You are cute; you are, definitely…! I-it's just, this a little too fast for me…! I mean, I don't even know so much about you, Iku-chan…! Wouldn't it be better if we went to the movies first, or had dinner – or, or played a board game together, or something…? J-just not, you know… I-I don't want our relationship to develop quite so quickly, i-it's embarrassing…! B-but, I do really love you…!"

"Oh? And who is it that you love…?"

"K-kyaaa…!"

Letting out a scream so high-pitched it was hardly audible for humans, Kaito jumped about foot in the air and pulled his muffler up over his head, trying to hide. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly large enough to obscure his presence, and Len – standing in the doorway of Kaito's room, looking most unimpressed – only sighed.

"You know, I can still see you."

"N-no you can't…" Kaito retorted. "I can't see you, so you can't see me…"

"Hey, come on… That's some really childish reasoning. I thought you were more mature than that."

"W-well, I… I-I'm not…! So, there…!"

"Don't say 'so there' like you've just proved a point," said Len. His voice was still terse, but he was smiling, though; gently amused at Kaito's antics. "Besides… If you really were childish, you wouldn't be playing something like…"

Len's eyes darted towards Kaito's bed. The box for the rather un-reputable visual novel Kaito had been playing was lying on top of his duvet. The artwork for the box featured a group of cute, busty girls in maid outfits, and the game was called…

"…'Let Me Please You, My Master…'" Len read the name on the box slowly, causing Kaito's face to go bright red. A doughnut of steam spilled from the top of Kaito's head.

"N-no, it isn't… I-it isn't what it looks like, I-I… I… I-I don't even like games like this…! Rin told me to play it…!"

"Yeah… It does look like something Rin would like," said Len, turning the box over in one hand. "Or, at least, it looks like the kind of thing she'd like to give to you, to embarrass you."

"S-she only made me play it to embarrass me…?"

"Probably." Len shrugged. "Knowing Rin, it wouldn't surprise me if she had cameras rigged up around this room, and is filming your reaction as we speak. I bet that kind of footage would sell for a lot, since we're, you know, kind of famous. I can see it on the news now: 'Vocaloid Kaito likes playing erotic games, what a pervert…'"

"I-I'm not a pervert…!" Kaito wailed, tugging at his muffler in distress – and almost choking himself in the process. "Everybody seems to think that, but I'm not…! I-I, I… It's not my fault she started taking off her clothes!" he suddenly proclaimed, pointing towards his computer monitor. "I didn't know that would happen – and I didn't tell her to do it, either…!"

Len sighed, shaking his head. "But with a name like 'Let Me Please You, My Master', what were you expecting? You should really learn to use your brain."

"B-but Rin gave it to me… A-and Rin is way too young to play anything dirty, s-so I thought I would trust her judgement… I-I thought, maybe it was a cute, family-friendly game that had been marketed wrong, maybe…? I… I-I don't know…"

"You do know trusting Rin is like sticking your hand in the mouth of a crocodile and hoping it won't bite you, right…?"

"Talking about your own sister like that is… i-it's mean…"

"It's true."

"Au…" With a defeated whimper, Kaito slunk down in his seat, face crimson. "I'm not a pervert… I-I'm not… I told Iku-chan we should get to know each other first, but she wouldn't listen…"

Len raised an eyebrow. "Iku-chan…?"

"The maid in the game. I-I just… wanted to be friends…"

As Kaito had some kind of existential crisis, wringing his hands and looking guilty, Len could only watch; a very small smile forming on his lips, despite himself.

"Kaito-nii. You really are stupid sometimes. Those kinds of games aren't designed for overly-considerate people who want a rich, fulfilling romance story. These games are more… straight-forward… for a more desperate kind of audience."

"Well, I know that now… I-I'll never play anything Rin gives me again. Although…" A frown. "Maybe, that would be mean… Even if she tricked me once, maybe she'll give me a game that's genuinely good next time. So I can't be angry at her…"

"And that's your flaw. You're too gullible – even though you're meant to be an adult. But, I guess I like that side of you. An adult who can't play adult games, and gets embarrassed… It's your charm point."

"Charm point…?"

Len nodded. Throwing the case or 'Let Me Please You, My Master!' back down on Kaito's bed, he approached the older Vocaloid curled up on himself in his computer chair – and then, very gently, began to pat Kaito on the head.

"It's cute, I mean. Um…" Len turned his head away, cheeks light pink. "I think it's… cute…"

"W-wah…? N-no way, I'm not…! I-I'm… Everybody calls me Bakaito…! The public all think I'm old, or stupid, or a creepy pervert…!"

"Well, you should just ignore them. You're closer to me, right? And, I think… y-you're very cute… Um…" Now getting flustered, Len hung his head. "I think Iku-chan is a lucky girl, that you cared about her so much."

"Oh…" Kaito blinked, nonplussed. "E-ehehe, well… T-thank you, Len-kun."

"Although… Even if she is a character in a game…" A pout. "If you treat her that nicely, I might get jealous…"

"E-eh…?" Kaito blinked. D-don't worry, Len-kun…! I like you far more than I like Iku-chan…! You don't take your clothes off at me in a threatening way…! And, besides – I've liked you loads; for way longer than I've liked her…! You're much easier to talk to, anyway!"

"Well, I'm glad about that…"

"And, besides." Beaming happily now, Kaito got to his feet – and pulled his diminutive companion into a warm hug. "I wouldn't be able to cuddle Iku-chan like this, either…!"

"Mou… Well, I… wasn't _really _that jealous… I didn't mean it… I-idiot…"

And with that, Len stood up on the tips of his toes, and gave Kaito a soft kiss.

* * *

Rin, meanwhile, was stuffing her face with junk food, watching the footage captured by her hidden cameras in Kaito's room with awe.

"Kukuku…~" A disturbing, Daughter-of-Evil-esque cackle escaped her lips. "Yes, yes… I was right to start filming them, since they became a couple…! Think of how much I can sell this for…! I'll get enough money to buy my own kingdom, and then I'll be unstoppable…! Oh, ho ho ho ho ho!~"


End file.
